Prisoner of Love
by mathildac3
Summary: A story of a girl and a boy, who have nothing in common...First comes hate, then friendship, then marriage, then love? Not exactly... A person becomes a prisoner of an unhappy love... Probably includes grammar mistakes as I've not checked it over...
1. Chapter 1

**I chapter**

**Meeting Cassie**

My name is Cassie and my father is the owner of the biggest car industry in the world, my mother is the director of the biggest food industry chain in the world, so I am rich. Yes, I must admit that we live literally in a palace, near Opeia, the city that is filled with rich brats like me. Every house in the street has at least 5 floors, 2 swimming pools and 10 bodyguards. My family owns the biggest house in our region of the city-we have a house with 5 separate wings and 6 floors, I own the eastern part of the house and I have 3 separate bathrooms and a kitchen specially for me, although we have 3 chefs in our house. I also have 3 maids to help me choose my wardrobe, which I guess is bigger than some people's appartements.

It's kinda sick sometimes, not being able to go out on the street without the permission of my parents. It's due to the fact that lately, during the 2 weeks since we moved here, there have been 3 kidnapping incidents, where the children of rich families have been abducted so quietly and professionally that the police and even the private detectives, the families have hired, have no clues on where to search the missing kids.

So my father is also strict with me as he knows that as the robbers have not given any demands for money or anything else, there might be something more serious and terrifying behind it.

Oh yes, I forgot to say that we just moved Opeia, we lived in Japan, but as my father has a so-called tradition to move places every 3 years then it means that I have never made any permanent friends. Although I have two best friends, who have followed me everywhere I go, but unfortunately this time, their families refused to move and I had to come alone. But they promised to follow me as soon as possible. So I must stay positive until then. My father thinks that switching locations every 3 years gives me the possibilty to meet different people and to see many different countries. Well...he is wrong, I hate it, but I must follow his every move.

I have to attend a new school again and make some new friends, god I hate those stares the students give me everytime I enter a classroom, rich kids are so evil and as many of my previous classmats hanged around me only for my parents fortune, I must admit-I have been the richest kid in my previous schools, I've decided that this time I stay away from making any connections that might become unbeneficial for me. I know that all the students have a made a full-background check on me and they already know that I am richer than they are and that makes their faces to go from green to purple sometimes... It's kinda funny sometimes, like watching a fireworks display on the face of my classmate:D

But, I've never shown off with the fact that I'm rich, I've rather tried to hide it and just be who I am, so if people wouldn't do a background check on me, they wouldn't even notice that I'm rich...

Last year I met a classmate, Sally was her name, and she hung around me all the time, I really liked her and she seemed to be a kind and funny person, but when I heard that she actually hated me, because my father had more money than his, I knew that I will never be able to meet people that really love me for who I am, not for my money.

Yes, I am the heir of my parents fortune and the director of their companies. When I turn 21 I must take over the companies, I am scared of that and actually I really don't want it, truly, I want to have a peaceful life, living somewhere in the countryside and run a little store or something, but unfortunately it is impossible for someone like me. I can't disappoint my parents also, so...I have always been obedient, so I intend to stay this way in the future as well...

I have exactly 3 years before I turn 21, so my school years in Opeia will be my last ones... Oh, I've never thought of that before... I must make my last school year a memorable one... although I tried to make something really outstanding in my previous school, so with my best friends Jake and Nikky, we sneaked into our directors' home and painted his face, while he was sleeping, with various colours and Jake went even so far that he glued a thick fake moustache under his nose... That was hilarious, we made pictures of him, put them up in the Internet and on school stends.

The director didn't come to school for a week and after returning he never mentioned it to anybody, poor director, students had a big laugh at him for some months after the incident, when he suddenly gave up his position as a director of the school and left the city. Although the director knew, who the culprits where, he didn't give us in, because he knows how important it is for my father to keep our reputition clean and when everything happens he has the ability to surpress it down to the point, when it looks that nothing of this kind has ever happened.

I'm not evil, I'm just very adventurous and I'm never scared of adventures, but I believe that that time we pushed it too far. We apologized to him, but we were not able to get him to return to being our director.

So I am girl with a clean reputition, a smart ass and a rich brat as everyone knows me... I must stay this way...

I'm strong and I don´t stand being called names or laughed at, I've never let anyone do that, so I believe everyone are scared of me... In my previous school, which was a all-girls-school they stopped talking whenever I entered the corridor or the classroom. I know they were scared of my father, because one time, when a girl accidently pushed me against a cupboard, I fell and injured my arm. After that my father sent bodyguards to go and talk to the parents of the girl, I believe they were treathened to be more careful with me as I am the daughter of a very powerful man.

I hate, when my father does that, but he can't help it, he IS powerful and he IS scary to most people and my opinion on the matter never counts, he still does it his own way, which usually means fireing someone or just treathening someone to the point that they are so scared that they even pee their own pants. I once witnessed that myself...not a very nice scene I must say...

I have been quite popular among boys in my previous schools and that has driven many school girls near to suicidal... But what can I do? I just happen to have very good genes, so my black long hair and brown big eyes have always been attractive to boys... I also have a quite athletic and a well-built figure, I love running and I have broken some records in running 100m and 1500m in my previous schools. That's why I'm hated even more by the girls...

I am single, just for the record, I have had many cavalers, but never anything serious, the furthest I've gone is an almost-kiss with my classmate during a drinking game in a bar, but never did it, because he fell asleep before he could reach me. After that he was laughed at at school for not taking the opportunity to conqour me... poor guy...:D

I had a crush 2 years ago, I liked a senior in our school, but he left the school before I could even talk to him... I followed him around the school and remembered when he had his basketball training so I could wait for him outside the gym, but he never came, so I didn't have the chance to talk to him... well.. I'm over it now, but I think it would be nice to meet him again...

I have had many part-times during my previous school years and I have never told my parents about them. They wouldn't understand why I must work in a coffee shop or a restaurant, when I have so much money that I could literally have a „money bath" at home. So I've kept it as a secret from them and I have already gone to some shops here in Opeia and I've gotten myself a part-time job in a „Maid's Cafe". I have no idea what it is or what I'm going to do there, but I´m going to do my best...

Oh you might wonder how can I have a job, when everyone in the city knows who I am? Well, firstly I am new in town, so many of the locals, I mean regular people with not so much money, they haven't seen me before and they don't know anything about me. Secondly, whenever I apply for a job I use a fake ID, which I made in case I want to leave the country for sometime, without my father's approval. So on the ID my name is Cassie Cruz, instead of my real identity Cassie Canavan. Thirdly, everyone has seen pictures of my parents in the newspapers, but MY picture has never occured in any news or papers, because of my father of course, he doesn't want that anyone knows how I look like, so the cafe owner also didn't know who I really was. Simple

I'm always nervous before going to a new school. I've heard that the school is only for the rich, that means, that I don't have a chance in meeting a kind and nice person to help me around as all the students are scared of me... deem...oh well... whatever, Jake and Nikky will be moving to Opeia in 2 weeks time, so I must stand it until then not so bad I guess...

Oh, I forgot to say, Jake's parents are the owners of the biggest junk-food company, McDonald's and Nikky's parents are the two most famous and richest surgeons in the world...They are my childhood friends, we've known each other for 12 years and as we are all in the same age, it makes it easier for us to communicate and just goof around... I totally love them... god I miss them, please come faster...

Oh tomorrow is the first school day for me...

I must stay positive and not be afraid, although I am... I'm scared of the rich brats and teachers, how they might treat me and so on...

My parents went to Europe for 2 weeks on a business trip, so I am all alone... they left me with 3 bodyguards, who guard me in the streets and house.

I managed to convince my parents that I am able to walk alone to school and they agreed that I can leave the bodyguards outside the school until my school days end, fortunately... I might have gone crazy, when I had to study with 3 steroid-filled kung-fu fighters sitting next to me and staring at everyone, who might have the intention of apporaching me..:S

Wish me luck for tomorrow then...


	2. Chapter 2

**II chapter  
The atmosphere **

I woke up early, the clock showed 5.30, it's Monday and my first school day. I got out of the bed, went to shower, brushed my teeth and picked my outfit, when suddenly one of my personal maids entered and told me that the school already has a school uniform.

What? I've never had to wear anything by the rules and now it seems as I have to go with a stripped skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt with stockings and black shoes... well, it wasn´t bad, but I didn´t like the idea that all the girls looked the same and that made it even more difficult for me to identify anyone. Deem...the skirt was short, it ended just some inches below my ass, so whenever there would be strong winds, my ass would be on display for the whole school-great!

After having my morning breakfast, which was an omlett with sausage, I started to walk to school, when suddenly one of the guards grabbed me by the arm and said that I'm not allowed to walk to school today... what? I agreed with my father on that, why can't I?

„There has been another kidnapping case yesterday, so we must be careful, sorry Miss."

And so I had to drive to school with a black limousine followed by 2 black Hummer's, where other bodyguards were. So much for staying unnoticed...

„The school is huge." It was my first thought, when I entered the premises...Just in one glance I noticed at least 5 different buildings and 3 sporting halls. Not to mention the big park and beautifully tended flowers and gardens surrounding the school buildings. Omg, the school is beautiful, maybe I might even like being here...

I seemed to be one of the first to arrive as the clock showed only 7.30, when the lessons started at 8, so I had plenty of time to see the director and take my timetable and meet my classmates. Fortunately my bodyguards had already left, so I didn´t have to worry about them.

I saw one boy running past me, he seemed to be younger than me, I took his hand and stopped him: „Hi, sorry to bother you, but can you tell me where the director's office is?"

The boy looked strangely at me, like I was some kind of an alien, so I started to feel uncomfortable and wondered if I smelled strangely or why else would he wince his face like that?

Maybe I sounded too intrusive, so I started my question again: „I´m sorry, can you please tell me..." when the boy started to shake and shouted: „I...Leave me alone, don't talk with me!" and with that he took off running towards the school entrance.

I was dumbstruck, talk about weirdos, what did I do wrong? I couldn't help, but wonder, whether I have something stuck on my face that I might look so terrifying for him, but I knew that it can´t be... I can't look that bad...

Oh well, I saw another student coming, this time a girl, so I ran up to her and smiled my famous I´m-so-innocent-please-help-me smile and stretched out my hand to say hello. But as soon as the girl saw me, she stopped and turned around running now to the other side of the school. I was left smilying and holding my hand out into the air, wtf? These two must have been relatives...:D

Okey, that left me no choice, but to go into the school and search for the director myself, unfortunately I didn't saw any teacher walking by and as I thought that maybe the director has a room in a separate part of the school. Deem, I don´t have that much time before the lesson starts and I don't want to be late on my first school day, although, the pervious two encounters showed me that I am again so scary person that I believe even the teachers wouldn't mind not seeing me in the classroom at all.

Okey, the schools interior is beautiful and I have already sweeped through 3 floors, gees, I am soo tired already and there are no signs on the doors, only numbers A 1, A 24, A 123, A 345 wtf??? A355??? Is there that many classes, really??? Omg, and there's more to go.. I'm gonna die here, seriously...

Students are coming in the school in little groups, some are walking alone near the wall-geeks I guess... well, every school has some, so this one can't be an exception right?:D

But whenever I pass someone, they instantly stop and look back, whispering something and seriously, it drives me crazy! I wish I could stop and say something really crispy just to shut them up, but I must stay calm... I haven't seen a single teacher, what the heck?

Oh, there's seem to be a man, older than students, definitely a teacher or another worker, so I run up to him, smiled not so cutely as before and asked:

„Hi, can you tell me where can I find the director? Please!" I might have sounded desperate, but really, if my watch was right and it definetly was, it's after all Rolex, I had only 5 minutes till the class started.

„Oh, you must be a new student here, right? Well, my name is Nick and I'm maths teacher here. Nice to meet you!" and he flashed a smile, while stretching his hand out. Oh, finally someone, who agrees to talk with me. I shook his hand and I got kinda impatient, because the man still hadn't answered my question.

„In whose class are you, miss?"

„Eee...I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out right now..."

„Okey, don't worry, let's go to the teacher's room and see whose class your in, okey?"

„Oh thank you, let's go!"

I was relieved and as I followed him I saw that most of the students had gone to their classes, so I must be late already. Oh, nice job Cassie! I thought to myself.

„So, here we are. Let's see, tell me your name first and then I'll get the documents."

„Cassie Canavan"

As he bowed down to open a cupboard and started flicking through the documents in there, I had plenty of time to observe the room.

It was huge and it looked as if a hotel room, with all the cushions and tv-s, rather than a normal teacher's room would look like. And I saw no teachers, well, they must be in their class already.

„Here it is, Cassie, 18, right?"

„Yeah"

„Well, it seems you're a lucky one, your homeroom teacher is Alice, history teacher. Here's your timetable for the classes you have and the first lesson, history it is, it's on the 5th floor A 531. You better hurry, the bell is going to ring soon..."

„Thank you for your help, really...Bye!"

I took the files and started walking out of the room, when he suddenly stopped me and said: „Cassie, don't worry about the principal, you'll meet him soon enough, so I suggest you not ask any questions considering the director from anyone. He's not in his office very often, so...let's say that you'll know, when his in school. You can't miss it. Good luck!"

I didn´t have the time to digest his words, but I noticed that they were kinda strange. So the president is a lazy ass, who doesn't like to do his job? Great... perfect really...

I ran up to the 5th floor, found the classroom at the end of the corridor. My heart thumped loudly against my ribs, but I conjured up a lovely smile, took my bag between my sweaty hands and entered the room..


	3. Chapter 3

**III Chapter  
New classmates**

I entered the classroom and saw 4 rows of chairs, 5 chairs in every row, that made 20 students per class. Great, the less, the better... less attention...

The teacher was in the middle of checking absentees.

„Louis Grogan?"

A hand rose from the back of the class, a blond boy with a pale face and freckles all over his face smiled shyly before lowering his hand again. He must be a bully, I could see that right away as a boy in front of him turned around and started pulling him by his tie.

„Look, who we have here, little Louie is back in school, aren't we glad to see him again, class?"

Everyone started laughing and shouting „Yes!" as little Louie sank deeper into his chair as if trying to penetrate through the floor.

„Mike, stop!" shouted the teacher and the boy, apparently named Mike, turned around and pouted cutely to the teacher.

„What? I was just glad seeing Louie again!"

God I hate those show-offs, who think they own the place. Gees...

„Okey, I´m glad to hear that Mike. So let's see if..." the teacher fell silent as she was looking at me intensly, now the rest of the class also noticed me standing by the door. It must have lasted for some minutes as noone moved and I swear I could hear a fly buzzing near the teacher's ear.

Oh well, I think I must make the first move after all, not the teacher, who was just standing there and staring at me intensly. Even she seemed to dislike me from the first sight, god, that teacher...what was his name again, Nick?, he lied by saying that Alice is nice... she looks like a moose...

„Hi everyone, my name is Cassie and I´m a new classmate of yours, I hope you will help me around and treat me nicely." I bowed, smiled my oh-so-cute smile and waited.

Nobody moved, god, what are they? Is it some kind of dumb show? God, am I in a candid camera show? I hope not...

Oh someone moved, finally...

The teacher walked up to me followed by everyone's gaze and took my hand, shook it and said:

„Nice to meet you Cassie! My name is Alice and I´m your History and also your Homeroom teacher. You can pick a seat and then we can continue our class. I hope you like it here, welcome to Opeia High!" She smiled and went in front of the class again and started talking about the new lessons we have and so on.

I had to pick a desk for myself, but unfortunately it seemed that the only seat available was in front of that bully Mike. I sighed and walked up to the seat and sat down.

Everyone watched me intensly, noone payed attention to the teacher, even Louie looked at me, but his gaze was filled with curiosity and sympathy compared to the others, who just looked at me like I was a circus fool. Now I really started to get nervous as I desperately tried to hide my face and tried to listen to the teacher, who was so immersed in her own talk that she couldn't notice the fact that everyone's heads were turned towards me.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw 2 big pair of green eyes and red plump lips just inches from my nose, he was sooo close to me now... Omg...wtf is he doing?

I didn't move an inch, I only flashed my gorgeous smile and looked intensly in his eyes, searching for something. I didn´t want to give in to him and I new that the only way to confront such a bully was to act strong and not lower my eyes. I've met these bullies before and I've confronted them by staying strong and composed in every situation, no matter how embarrassing or awkward it was. So I wasn't planning to give in to Mike also.

We kept staring at each other as his strong gaze became weaker, when suddenly he looked very curious and shocked at my I'm-not-scared-of-you-move, he coughed and sat back to his seat.

Hah, so much of a macho guy! I turned around and started giggling quietly, because I knew that I've beaten the leader of the class.

As everyone had been watching us and observing my every move, they also noticed Mike's reaction and they knew it wasn't anything good, so they turned to listen to the teacher, finally... Oh, yes, please stop staring, that's good...

Suddenly, in the middle of the class, a boy entered the room and propped up against the cupboard next to the door.

God, he was gorgerous. Well.. I mean not _THAT_ pretty, but still he looked nice, even though the uniform covered his body, I could still notice the well-built body underneath it. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, lucious lips and beautiful smile... God, I wonder...Is he real?

Oh gees, Cassie, what the heck are you thinking? Snap out of it!

All the girls in the class started yelling like they saw the God itself, although I couldn't blame them, he was like an angel, really...

5 of the girls, who were really beautiful, they had gorgeous hair and sparkling diamond jewels and miniskirts, just everything a boy wishes for, stood up and ran to the boy.

„Omg, Hi TOP, you look gorgeous as always!"

Another girl yelled, grabbing onto his hand tightly...

„TOP, where were you all summer? I called you as you promised to meet me, but your phone was always off, did you miss me like I missed you? I bet you did..."

God, wtf is wrong with them, the boy looked obviously not the type of guy, who would just date one girl, he seemed to be the bad boy of the school and it was obvious that he loved flirting with girls, apparently many at the same time.

The girls were still yelling loudly and it really hurt my ears, so rather not to look mouth-open-wide and smiling stupidly at my dream guy, I put my head on the desk and decided to fall asleep.

Suddenly, the shouting and yelling stopped and just in few seconds, someone flung the chair under me with his foot and I fell loudly and painfully on the floor. WTF??? _NOW_ I'm mad, really...!!!

"What was that for?" I shouted, while getting myself up. Everyone was quiet, except the group of girls, who were still surrounding the guy and laughing like freaks. Gees...give me a break please...

I stood up and confronted the same guy, who was flashing his, apparently, best innocent smile he had. He lifted the chair up and said:

„Omg, did you get hurt? It seems the chair didn't like your pretty ass sitting on it, so it flung itself out of your grasp."

Yeah, right, like chairs have their own mind now... What, a pretty ass???

„Do you want to die?" I was furious and I thought that without someone holding my hands down, I might use them in the near future.

The teacher was of no help, she was just sitting in her chair and watching quietly, she had a rather scared face on... So _HE_ is the biggest bully in this class, the real macho man... Oh gees, thanks...

„Why so furious now, my dear? You can't be mad at the poor chair can you? It didn't like you sitting on it, although I wouldn't mind having you sitting on my lap, darling!" He smiled again, omg...so adorable... no wait...

„What, dear, darling? Who do you think I am, your toy or something? You wish!"

The boy didn't even flinch by my words, deem... I hoped he would back down a bit... well, let's use another strategy then..

„Okey, I´m sorry, I try to be on good terms with the chair now..." and I started to move towards my desk and just as I was about to sit down, the boy boot his foot on it and smiled.

„Not so fast, my dear, this is _MY_ seat."

What the heck? I looked at the teacher and she was nodding as a signal that the boy was really telling the truth.

I turned around and saw Mike laughing his head off, literally, as he was lying on Louie's desk, as Louie was moving further away with his chair as if he was scared that Mike's head might explode from too much laughing.

Now, rest of the class started laughing also and I felt like a complete moran, as the girls were throwing intense glances at me, which meant nothing else than a clear message:"Leave, you brat!"

TOP was flashing his cutest smile as he walked towards me, took me by the collar and dragged me to his desk. He lifted my shirt a little bit, so that it came out under the skirt and pushed me down.

„Sorry, dear, but I can´t stand sitting on the same chair, which you have contaminated."

And he started wiping the chair with my white shirt.

_OMG_, I was shocked, I couldn't even move. I have never been humiliated in my life and this was...everything out of my imagination...

What an ass!!! Am I some kind of a pig, _CONTAMINATED_, wtf??? Omg, your sooo gonna die... I swear you asshole, you´ll die!

After cleaning the chair, he said thank you and sat on the chair, putting his feet on the table.

I couldn't move, I was boiling with anger, I felt my face going red as I clunched my fists.

Okey calm down Cassie, no attention remember? You can't do anything reckless... Gees, I hate it.

So I didn't do anything. I took my bag and stood there for some time, until the teacher resumed talking, girls went back to their seats and Louie stood up, pulling a chair from the back of the class and put it next to his.

„You may sit here if you like." He said quietly, not looking up from his seat.

I was relieved, I sat next to him and said thanks. Then I just stared at the back of TOP. Suddenly I saw a cartoon in my mind, a cartoon, which showed a little angel flying and after noticing a boy, the angel started shooting little love arrows towards the boy, well in my new imaginary cartoon, the angel shooted arrows at a boy, but the arrows pierced him as he fell on the ground... I started laughing like a maniac as I was really contented with the idea of seeing TOP in place of that little boy.

I laughed and laughed, when suddenly I felt Louie tapping my shoulder.

„Are you okey? Did you hurt your head?"

Great, now he thinks I´m a lunatic after or even before hitting my head.

„I´m fine thanks."

I rested my head on the desk and tried to sleep.

Gees, how long is the lesson going to last...

Suddenly I heard the school bell, well at least, I thought it was it, as all the students rose and walked out of the class, Mike and TOP vanished before I could say „Was that..."

Louie stood, took his bag and said:

„The lesson is over, come Cassie, the next class starts soon ..."

Oh great, so it WAS the school bell...

But what kind of a school has „Gummybear" for its school bell??? Seriously... wtf is going on here...


	4. Chapter 4

**IV chapter  
„You're hurting him!"**

I walked next to Louie, trying to avoid making contact with anyone else, I was still furious and I didn´t want to talk to anyone. Instead, I decided to talk with Louie.

„So Louie, tell me, what's with the school?"

He seemed kinda shocked with the fact that I actually talked with him, but still he composed himself and said:

„Well, my first suggestion-stay away from the Wolves."

„Eh? Never heard of them...What are they?"

Louie seemed frightened, he dragged me into a empty classroom and looked at me with a pair of big round eyes, he was shocked, again...

„You..you've never heard of ..the W..Wol..Wolves?" He stuttered.

Okey, now I sensed that something was wrong, Louie's face started to turn from white to blue... That wasn´t normal.

„What's wrong, I really don't know anything about it." I admitted and now I was really curious..

„Please tell me what it is?"

Louie lowered his head, sighed deeply and looked up

„The Wolves-they are the owners of the school. Please, stay away from them. It's for your own good."

What, another group, who bully people, really...what the heck is going around here?

„But Louie, how come you are afraid of them...who are they, what do they do?"

Louie shook his shoulders before answering me.

„Well, you've already met two of its main leaders, there are also Hero, Jasper, Jeremy and Aaron."

Wait a minute, so those two in my class own the school??? Oh great, that was really something I needed-attention from the biggest bullies of the school. It was the least I could hope for, really...why they, why me? Oh deem...

„Come, we're late for class!" Louie grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the 1st floor. We stopped in front of class A 52. We went in and I saw the same girls staring at me as if trying to kill me with their looks, well, they might succeed, when they do it long enough, but I followed Louie, sat on my chair and noticed that the two seats in front of us were empty...great, maybe they will skip the class... They are the bullies, so they don´t have to attend classes, don't they?

Again that sound, school bell...ugh, a song that I really hate and now I have to listen to it every day... oh god, please kill me...

„What did you say? Giving up so easily? What a shame!"

I looked up and saw TOP smiling at me, god he is gorgeous.

No wait, did I say it loudly, I want to die...omg, that's not good...

„What do you care? Buzz off!" I answered and stared intensly at him. Leave, please...

He smiled and sat on the chair in front of me. Oh so they switched places with Mike, so that TOP can abuse me more often, great, I love it..

„So, tell me a little of yourself..."

TOP had turned around and was resting his elbows on my desk, while smiling cutely at me.

Oh please, stop smiling already...

„I'm Cassie, I just came to this school as you've might noticed, so I would love to get along with everyone." I smiled cutely at him and waited.

He looked, no stared at me... and moved closer as I was moving further away from him.

He came closer and closer, smiling, still smiling and I moved further and further away until I fell down with my chair and was again laughed at by everyone in the class.

Louie came and helped me up. He was shaking as if he was doing something forbidden.

Suddenly TOP ran up to Louie and grabbed him by his neck and dragged him out of the class followed by everyone in the class.

I ran after them and tried to make way through the pupils. Everyone stopped and I was able to ran up to Louie and TOP, who was still clenching his hand tightly around Louie's neck.

„Stop it, what are you doing, he is choking!" I screamed and ran up to TOP. I kicked him with my leg as he winced in pain and let Louie go.

„Louie, are you okey?" I patted Louie on the shoulder as he was rubbing his neck.

„I'm..o..okey, don´t worry."

I rose and looked at TOP, who was apparently still in pain, well, hitting a man's crown juvel, it must hurt...:D

„You deserved it!" I said as I helped Louie up and we started walking towards our classroom.

TOP ran up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder. He hold me tightly as he turned his attention to Louie, who was still coughing and massaging his neck.

„Well, well Louie, looks like you got yourself a friend, is it your first one? Omg, poor Louie, well atleast she is pretty, isn't she? Good for you!"

Poor Louie held his head low as he started walking towards the classroom, leaving me in the grip of TOP, who was smiling widely, apparently happy with his successful bullying.

I was furious, what the heck is wrong with him, how can he treat someone like this and then mock him.

„Are you jealous?" I asked staring at TOP intensly. I decided to strange my strategy, I decided to dismay TOP a little, embarass or just make him be the one, whom everyone laughs at.

TOP stared at me, his eyes were filled with curiosity and then he started laughing like a maniac, followed by everyone else in the corridor.

Gees, wtf is wrong with everyone, why are they following his every move like some puppets.

He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm the leader of the Wolves, Cassie, I ask questions around here and everyone else answers, are we clear?"

EHH?? Did I hear it right? I can´t ask questions from him...oh that´s great, just fantastic.

I gave up, I pulled myself out of his grasp and marched in the classroom. How can I argue with someone who is so full of himself that noone can´t see the real person?`Gees...

They are a bunch of morans, the whole school is full of idiots.

So now I knew the real TOP, gosh I hated him already... How can such idiots even exist???

Oh, but his voice sounded so sweet, low and smoothing at the same time. It sent chills down my spine.. Good...it sounded great...

Okey, enough with those thoughts Cassie, stop it...

I calmed myself down and sat in front of Louie, turned around and smiled at him. He was keeping his head low and when he saw me smiling, he turned his head away.

„Don't be afraid Louie, I'll protect you, so let's be friends okey?" I flashed a smile and I really felt that Louie can be the friend that I've been looking for for some time. The right friend, a real friend, whom I can rely on.

Louie smiled at me and nodded.

I saw TOP and Mike coming into the class. Mike looked so angry and I saw him coming towards me with the intention of strangling me.

TOP grabbed him by his arm and whispered something into his ear. Mike gave me another look and sat down. TOP gave me another look before sitting down in front of me.

„Gummybear, Gummybear..." The class started. God, could someone change the bell...

I covered my ears with my hands and fell asleep.

I woke up, when I heard Louie calling my name.

„Cassie, come on, school day is over."

I rose, took my bag and started walking out of the class, everyone else were gone already. Suddenly the teacher of the lesson, the same Maths teacher, Nick, was standing next to the door.

„Hi, Cassie! How was your first day?" he smiled at me sweetly and I felt at ease talking with him, I liked him.

„Oh it was....nice." I lied, well, I couldn't tell him anything, it might have some serious consequences for me and Louie as well, because obviously he is bullied even for the smallest matters.

„You don't seem very enthusiastic about it, well.. I assure you, you will like it here." He patted me on the shoulder and smiled again.

„Thanks." I felt a little better, well, at least one of the teacher's is on my side, while the others just ignore me.

„By the way, you are asked to go the the director's office." He said after some thinking, it seemed as if the words were coming out with great effort.

„Oh, that's great, I wanted to meet the president anyway... emm...where is it?" Well, yes, I still didn't know where it is...

He smiled and said:

„Go to the second wing of the school, it is entirely the president's resident, look for the office E25."

„Thanks."

I started walking to the second part of the building, which was even bigger than the first part of the school, gees, how many students where there???

Wait, didn't the teacher say, that it is entirely president's?...wow...5 floors just for one person... what a cheapskate.. I hate the president already...

It took me some time to find the office, but at last I saw a big black door in the end of one corridor.. E25, that's it. Well, I´ve got nothing to be afraid of, my father has taken care of everything already, so I might as well tell the truth...

I knocked...

Silence

I knocked again and after not getting any answer I entered the room.

„Hello, is there anyone, I knocked, but noone answered, so...emm..My name is Cassie, you asked to see me...Sir?"

I saw noone, the room was pitch black, I saw only one big leather chair next to a huge window, but the chair had its back towards me, so I didn't see if anyone was sitting in it or not... I've always been scared of the dark, everyone knows that, I freak out when I´m left alone in the dark, I start screaming and crying, so it was natural that I froze, I couldn't take any step further, because I really didn't see anything in the room, except the big chair next to the window.

„I´m sorry, but can you turn around and...can you put the lights on, I can´t see where I'm going?" my voice was shaking and I knew that the person had noticed that.

Finally, the chair turned around, but the lights didn't go on.

I still didn't figure out the figure sitting in the chair... I stepped closer to the table, until I was close enough to see the face of the man.

My heart sank as I saw familiar features and as I heard the familiar deep, husky voice.

„Hello, Cassie, welcome to Opeia, I´m the president, nice to meet you."

My heart sank as I recognised the person in the chair laughing at me.

„T..TOP???"


	5. Chapter 5

**V chapter  
The President**

I couldn't believe it...It really was him, sitting comfortably in the chair and smirking at me, I could saw his black necklace shining in the dark... that couldn´t be...

I took a step back.

„Why are you so shocked? Whom did you expect to see? Some old fart flipping through the papers and pretending to be a cool director?"

„Well...no, but you were the last person I expected to see...Is it true or it is somekind of a joke?"

He smiled and put his hands on the table

„No, don´t worry, I'm the president only permanently until my father comes back from his business trip in Europe, you see, I gladly expected the opportunity to rule the school..."

He smiled his oh-so-cute smile and I, just for a second, forgot that I hated him...

„Well, that's great, that you are here only temporarily... well, I suppose you know anything about me, so I don't need to introduce myself..."

I wanted to leave, I felt extremely uncomfortable standing in the dark, I desperately wanted to switch the lights on, so I get impatient and my hands started to shake. TOP instantly noticed that, because he smirked again and said.

„Why are you in such hurry, my dear? Scared of me?"

He stood up and I lowered my head and clunched my fists, I had to control my anger, I didn´t want to get expelled for hitting my director, although I had done it before, although, that time I didn't know who the director _WAS_, so it didn't count...

He walked beside me and whispered in my ear.

„You know, I'm the headmaster, that means you have to be _EXTREMELY_ nice to me, no more hitting, shouting or cursing, I am your superior and if you should make even one wrong move, I'll get you expelled right away, are we clear?"

Oh god, I wanted to punch him so badly, he was using me, totally, as I ws his dog, slave, _HIS_ property...He smirked and having not hard my answer he yelled.

„DID YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID OR ARE YOU DEAF OR STH?"

„Yes, director" I held my head down..actually, I was scared of him, he yelled so suddenly, I didn't see it coming, it startled me...

„Good, we're done here, you may go..." He walked back to his chair and turned his back to me.

Oh, you moron...I wish I could teach you a lesson, right here, right now...but I can't, fine I'll do it my way, just wait and see...

„Thanks, principal..."

I started to walk towards the door and before opening I whispered

„Asshole"

I opened the door and walked out, suddenly TOP ran to me, took me by the arm and dragged me back to the room...

He held my hand so tightly that it hurt as hell, really he was clenching it so hard that thought my blood had stopped in my hand...

„What are you doing..please, let me go...it hurts...don't...." I pleaded...

He pushed me against the wall near the window and let my hand go...

I fell on the floor, tears flowing from my eyes, It hurts sooo badly, my hand, it's all red and blue, I can even see red marks, where his fingers were... ouch...

He pulled me roughly up and stared in my eyes... His eyes were so cold and scary, if looks could kill, well I´d be dead 100 times already then...

„WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???? AN ASSHOLE??? AHH???"

He yelled again, while holding tightly to my wrists... he was like a mad cow, really, I didn't know what to do, to make him stop... I could swear, if I waved a red flag in front of him, he´d turn into a red bull and just rip it apart.

„I´m s..so..sorry..." my voice was shaking and my hands were hurting as hell... gees, what a pussy, getting angry over something so small...

He stared at me for some time and then, as if noticing that he was really hurting me, he let me go and stepped back to his desk...

I stood there for some time, massaging my hands, when I felt my pants vibrating... I didn't notice it, until TOP turned around and said

„Aren't you gonna pick it up?"

Oh yes, my phone, I took it out of my pants and answered it

„Miss, Miss, oh, thank god you answered, where are you??? We've been searching for you for some time??"

Oh, it was one of my personal bodyguards...

„It's okey Jack, I'm right now...emm..seeing the president...Why are you looking for me anyway?"

„Oh, thank god, well...it's past the time your school ended, so of course we would look for you and you didn't show up in your workplace as well..so...I already called al the guards to search the school... Oh, fine stay there, I´ll be right there..."

He hung up... No, don't come here, too much attention.. deem... what, my workplace...oh I've totally forgotten that. I looked at the watch, it showed 6 pm. Oh, my school ended already an hour ago... what the heck I was doing all this time?

„I'll go now, thanks for your hospitality!" I said before walking to the door...

TOP didn't move an inch, he was like a frozen statue, looking out of the window...

„They're searching for you, right?"

I froze...

„What did you say?" Okey, I panicked...what is he saying...Did he knew that the bodyguards are here???

„Your parents, they're looking for you right? Well..I´m sorry for keeping you here for so long...They must be worried..."

Okey, now I was shocked and relieved at the same time...He didn't know...

Wait a second, did he say sorry???

„Oh, yes, my parents, right, I must go...bye"

I ran out of the room, oh finally, light and right away I saw Jack running towards me. Thank god, if he had made it a second earlier, he would have blown my cover...

„Miss, thank god, you're safe... Let's go, the car is waiting outside."

He took me by the hand and let me to the car, Hummer it was. Thank god, noone was at school during this hour...

I sat in the car and started wondering. It was the first time noone in my new school knew who I was. It was strange, but actually I was relieved... I can act as a normal rich brat, not a supermillionaire's kid...

„Jack, go shopping with other bodyguards and please find yourself normal clothes.. You know, the kind normal people wear, jeans and t-shirts. I don't want you to walk around in black suits, you look like the alien-killers from Men in black and that's not normal..."

„Oh, okey Miss, will do..."

Thank god, my bodyguards are young, average age 22, so in case of emergency I can lie that they are a friend or boyfriend of mine. If they're ages were over 40, well...they would look like a punch of perverts following me around everywhere...

„Oh, right, let´s go to the Melody Avenue before going home."

„Why, Miss?"

„There's my new workplace and I believe it would be kind of me to apologize for not making it on time today, I should have been there by 5pm...I don't want to lose my job before even actually _DOING_ anything..."

„Okey, but you know Miss, when your parents find out that..."

„They won't, promise me that you wouldn't tell..."

„Of course, I've always covered you, this time also, you can count on me on anything"

„Thanks, Jack"

I've always considered Jack something more than a bodyguard, a real friend and actually, if he wouldn't have the titel „Bodyguard", I would actually date him...His kind and funny, a true friend I can lean on in times of trouble...well...he has the looks also, blond hair, blue eyes, muscular body from all the training...yep, definitely my type...

I felt safe driving in the car.

My hands were still aching from TOP's rough touch, but I decided to forgot it and pretend nothing happened...It would be easier for me and for him also, I guess...

When we arrived in front of the cafe I saw a huge queue of people, at least 50 people...they were all standing outside, forming a line that went to the corner of the house and across the street...gees, it's total madness, I´ve never seen anything like this...

Are they serving food for free today???

Another odd thing I noticed, when I had stepped out of the car, was that all the people in the line were BOYS, I noticed only two-three girls, who were obviously displeased with the situation, they pleaded the boys next to them, apparently their boyfriends, not to go inside... I heard one of the girls say.

„Please, let's go to see a movie, I don't want you to go in there..." She was close to tears as she was shaking her boyfriends hand..

„No, I must go there, I go there every evening and you know how hard it is to get inside, so I have to, I'm sorry babe..."

The girl started to cry and ran away...

WTF?? I've never seen a man, who would leave his girlfriend for a piece of cake served in a cafe...

Ridiculous...

I forced my way through the crowd, apologizing on my way by saying.

„I´m sorry, please let me through, I'm the new waitress..."

That was followed by loud cheering and clapping as boys started yelling

„Wow, you're a cute one! A new maid, guys, did you hear it? Great!"

It was odd, but I didn't mind, at least they let me through safely...

I went inside and saw that the cafe was huge, but all the tables were filled with customers-_BOYS_ to be exact... It was creepy actually...there were at least 30 tables and every single one had 4-5 boys sitting around it...

I made my way to the counter and asked to see the owner.

A young and rather pretty girl smiled and disappered to the back, a minute later she came back with a lady walking beside her. She was beautiful with long brown hair and brown eyes, she couldn´t have been over 35...

„So you're Cassie, right? Well, we´ve been expecting you for some time already, I thought you wouldn't come.."

„I´m sorry..I..."

„No time to apologize, look at the queue outside, I need extra hands desperately, we have only 5 maids working here and they aren't able to serve all the guys waiting outside...Oh poor guys, most of them have to return tomorrow to get in..."

She smiled and took my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI Chapter  
„Maid's Cafe"**

„Let's go and get you dressed, then I´ll explain you what to do..."

I followed her to the back of the cafe, where there was a door signed „Maid's only"

We entered the room and soon she tossed me a uniform... As I started to change into it, the woman started to talk.

„Oh, I´m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself...My name is Alice, I'm the owner here...I was perviously a maid myself, but as the business expanded I took over the cafe..."

While I was changing into the uniform, some questions came to my mind and so I decided to ask them right away...

„Ehh, Alice? I´m sorry, but I don´t understand, what's with the queue outside? Are the dishes here _THAT _delicious? And why are all the customers boys???"

Alice turned around and looked at me strangely, then she stuttered...

„You..you've never heard of „Maid's Cafe"???"

„Emm..Actually not, you see, I'm new in town so.."

„Omg you're the first one, really... girls would die to get a chance to be a maid here and you...you've never even heard of it...haha"

She started laughing and fell on a chair near the mirror.. I felt extremely uncomfortable. Had I offended her? But I _REALLY_ hadn´t heard anything of it...

After a while she calmed down and composed herself, then she said.

„I´m sorry for laughing at you, but really...okey, you're one lucky girl then, I guess...Okey, let me explain you what's going around here...You see, the cafe is called „Maid's Cafe" for a reason. All the waitresses here are girls, who are dressed like house maids... Look at yourself, aren´t you a maid?"

Really, I went in front of the mirror and saw myself in a short black skirt, white long-sleeved blouse, wearing an apron. I really looked like a maid, a beautiful maid, I liked myself in it...

On second thoughts, I looked like our chef at home, Margaret, when I'd add the chef's hat, I´d definitely look like her with a little exception, her age is 47 compared to my 18...:D

Gees, if my parents would see me now, they´d kill everyone around here...me including and what would Jake say? I've never done anything like this before...

„I like it..." I said and smiled at Alice.

She smiled back and said.

„Well, you see, the cafe is special not because of the delicious foods or cakes we serve here, but thanks to the fact that all the maids . waitresses have to serve each customer like a real personal maid would do."

„Huh?" I didn't get it...

„Let me explain, you see, when your customer wants a massage during eating or would like you to feed him, then you have to do it... of course, anything perverse or sth like that aren´t allowed. One more thing, the customer can choose his own maid and the customer can stay here as long as they want... Well, of course there are some limits for the customers as well-no extreme touching, you know what I mean, and they can´t ask for nothing too extreme also... That's why all the customers are boys and the queue is soo long, who wouldn't want to be served by a gorgeous young maid for hours. Gees, I´m a genius for coming up with this idea..." She laughed and waited for my answer...

Oh, It's totally cool, I´d love to be served by men, while I´m eating in a cafe... oh, great, I like the idea already, this should be fun, making new friends and who knows, maybe I can even find a lover here;)

„I love the idea, it's cool. I´m in!"

Alice smiled and continued „That's great, but I must warn you that the job is very tiring and although the working hours aren´t very long, you still have to be ready for anything. Hmm..One more thing, we have of course some special VIP customers, who can come in before others, without waiting in the queue, they are usually our regular costumers, so they must be served with extreme carefulness. They usually spend a lot of money here, so we can't lose them...If you lose one, we will fire you immediately, you understand?"

„Yes, of course, will do!" I was soo happy and eager to start with my job, it sounded soo much fun.

„Good...I guess that's it for now, let's see how do you handle them. But I must warn you, boys go wild, when they see a new maid, so be ready for many costumers asking specially for you today."

She smiled and led me to the door. Before opening it, she looked at me and said

„Oh, I almost forgot the main rules, silly me...You see, we have 3 main rules, which you _MUST_ follow, any disobedience will result in firing you. As I said, there are many girls, who would replace you, so we have no trouble finding a new girl to replace you just in minutes.

So the rules are:

Treat the customers like royalty

Serve with a smile

Never date a customer

Are we clear?"

Deemm..I felt bad, what's with the last rule??? Really, I'd love to date a cute guy, so... oh deem...I guess I´ll have to do it some other way...

„Yes, of course, I got it...Let's go!"

Two other rules are simple to follow as I'm well known for my oh-so-cute-and-lovely-smile and I´ve never let the personal maids in my home to pamper me, so I guess I can handle everything...

I smiled as Alice opened the door and led me to the cafe...

I looked at the watch on my hand, 10 PM....Gees, It's gonna be a looong night...

As soon as we entered the cafe, I was taken aback... wow, sooo many customers, ups, boys I meant... deemmm... many of them looked like supermodels from a magazine...

Gees...it's gonna be hard to follow the rules...:)

Alice led me to another waitress, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a small and cute one, the type that boys want to cuddle to sleep in place of a teddy bear...

„Meet your new co-worker, Cassie. Show her around and help her with the customers, okey?" Alice said to the girl and left me with her.

I extended my hand out and flashed a smile

„Hi, my name is Cassie, nice to meet you."

The girl shook my hand and smiled, oh, her smile is lovely.

„Hi, my name is Laura. I've been working here for 2 weeks only, but I guess you are able to catch up with us pretty soon. So, the only thing you have to worry about, is serving the customers, the rest-foods and drinks leave to the chef, Anita, she's at the back. So first go to a table, where there are no maids and take their orders, then go to Anita, tell it to her and then return to your table. You have to please the customer in any way he wants, so don't disappoint him or you´ll get fired. Last week we had a new maid, Sheila was her name I guess, well, she lasted only for a day, because she couldn't touch the customer, she was afraid of touching other people..no don´t get me wrong, the customer only wanted a shoulder massage...but the maid has to be able to do it, unfortunately, she couldn't and was laid off before she could even start the job...poor her...She had a phobia against touching other people, I can´t understand why she didn't tell us anything about it... oh well..So did you understand anything? If you have any questions, don't be afraid and ask me.. Oh, the other maids here are

„Mary" she pointed to a black short haired girl massaging one boys' shoulders, the boy was cute...

„Then, Tina" she pointed to a red haired girl, who was feeding a boy with a spoon...yum...

„Then the blond tall one is Christina and Rosalie is the one with brownish hair, but she always changes her hairstyle, so you'll never know what to expect tomorrow..."

„Okey, thanks....So I need to find a table with noone serving it right?" I asked

She nodded and ran back to the desk she was suppose to serve, right, you can't displease your customers.

So I looked around and saw a bunch of good-looking guys sitting near the window staring at a menu.

As I walked towards them, I took a deep breath to calm myself down, gees...the queue outside seemed to be even longer than before.. Don't they ever sleep, don't they have nowhere else to go...?? well, I couldn't blame them actually...

I reached the table and flashed a I'm-so-lovely-and-oh-so-innocent smile, it's my trademark.

„Hi, I´m your maid for tonight. What can I do for you?" God, it sounded so natural that it seemed like I´d done this million times before.

The boys looked up to me and smiled, there were 4 of them..Omg their sooo cute, 2 of them had dark brown hair and the others were blond. Cute:P

One of them started to talk.

„Oh hi, you seem to be new here, I haven't seen you before. What's your name? By the way, your cute, right guys?" He waited for an approval from others and to my satisfaction, they all nodded their heads, maybe too eagerly even.

„Yes, I´m new here, I just started today. My name is Cassie. Please treat me well."

The same boy, who had a very calm and lovely face, talked to me again

„Oh, nice to meet you Cassie, but aren't YOU supposed to treat US well, not the other way around?" He laughed a little, god, he's cute with the dark brown hair and a million dollar smile.

„Oh right..." I blushed „So, can I get your orders then?"

The boys looked at each other, then at the menu and started saying their orders one by one.

After getting their orders I walked to the back of the cafe, where the chef, Anita, was.

She flashed smile as I left the orders there and told me to be back in 10 minutes.

I have to please the boys for 10 minutes before the foods are ready...God, please help me...

I returned to the table and smiled

„The foods will take about 10 minutes to get ready, so is there anything else you would like to order?"

The boys looked at each other, smile and one of the blond guys said smilingly

„Oh, Cassie, how about you come and sit next to me and then we can get acquinted with each other...don't be afraid, I don't bite, only nibble a litle..."

Omg, what a guy, I must praise him for his couraege. I went to sit next to him and waited.

„Hmm, let me introduce you to the guys here..." the blond one said, putting his arm around my waist.. God, he is a cutey...I hope he doesn't have anything else mind... OH right, I have to remember the third rule...third rule... third what???...

„This one is Hero" He pointed to the guy, who had talked to me in the beginning, the guy with brown hair and gorgeous lips and eyes, yummm...

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me... His lovely...

„Then the one sitting next to him is Aaron" The brown haired guy sitting next to him waved at me. He seemed to be older than the others and not so interested in this hole thing.

„The guy next to me is my younger brother, Jasper and my name is Jeremy." Omg, both blonds are soo cute, deem... I tried to remember the third rule, but it seemed to be whiped out of my mind... deem..Cassie, your doomed...

I looked at the watch and saw that it was time to get the foods, I excused myself and went to get them.

I gave the foods to the boys and waited.

Hero looked at his pasta and smiled at me.

„Come here, feed me!"

I smiled and sat next to him, took the fork and rolled a bunch of spaghetti around it. Then he opened his mouth, god, what a sight and I fed him until the plate was almost empty. Suddenly, he took the fork from my hand and rolled the last spaghetti around it, then he told me to open my mouth and he fed me.

Omg, soooo cute of him...I smiled, my eyes sparkled as he smiled at me and clapped his hands.

„I like you, Cassie. Guys, it's time to go now, they're closing already."

Really, when I looked up, I saw that the queue was gone and my customers were the last ones' left. It was 1 am, yep, closing time. I felt sad, I didn't want to let the boys go...

They rose.

„Thanks for the meal Cassie." Aaron said and stepped out of the cafe. I spotted Laura staring at him, well...he _WAS_ charismatic even when he didn't say much.

„Thanks Cassie, we'll be back soon, love ya!" Jasper and Jeremy shouted, while running happily and playfully out of the cafe.

They're so fun and cute...

Finally Hero stood and took my hand, he kissed it and whispered to my ear.

„I like you Cassie, we'll see you soon..."

And with that he left. Oh, what a man..Gees....definately my type... oh god...

Cassie, what was the third rule? Emm.. I searched desperately for it in my brain, but all I could see were little pictures of Hero flying in my head.. deeemm...

„So Cassie, how did your first night go?" Alice came to me smiling.

„Oh, it was nice, although I couldn´t do much to the boys, but still, it was nice, thanks for hiring me!" I was happy and surprisingly I wasn´t even tired, although it was already 1:14am and school was supposed to start in less than 8 hours.

„Glad you liked it. Whom did you serve?"

„Oh, group of boys... Hero, Jasper, Jeremy and Aatron were their names."

Alice stared at me and then stuttered.

„Oh...thh..them... they´re our regular customers...they´re the VIPs, they´re usually very hard to serve, because they're very demanding, but I guess they left you off easily, due to the fact you were new here...God, how couldn't I notice it, if you had made even one wrong move, I would have lost 4 of my main customers..."

She was nervous, I tried to calm her down, but I was extremely happy hearing that they were the VIPs, that meant I could see them very often..:)

„No, Alice, don't worry, now I know and next time I´ll be really careful with them. I won't disappoint you, I promise."

She smiled and said before leaving

„Well, I´ll count on you on this... I wouldn't want to displease the Wolves after all... Okey, you may go for today, be back tomorrow at 5 pm." She left to the back of the cafe...

Wait, what??? Did I hear it right...??? THE WOLVES??? THEY ARE THE WOLVES??? It can't be!!! Why them? Why me??? God, Louie told about them, how couldn't I remember their names...Hero, Jasper, Jeremy and Aaron...of course and then Mike and...

That means their leader is... TOP??? Oh no, please kill me...


	7. Chapter 7

**VII Chapter  
Dinner**

After arriving home, I was totally exhausted, no my legs started to hurt...Jack saw it and ordered one of the maids to come and give me a massage.

Then I had video conversation with my parents, they were in Paris.

„Hi dad, mom!" I waved at them and tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

„Hi my dear! How was your first school day?" They waved at me, they were so happy, I wondered why...

„Well, it was great, I loved it."

„What a liar" I heard Jack whispering to my ear...

I punched him gently to his stomach

„Be quiet!" I whispered as I smiled a little.. You gotta love Jack, even when he is digging your own grave. He smiled back at me and straightened up.

„That's great!" My father said. „You see, Cassie, Europe is sooo cool. We've met so many great business partners and even gained new ones. All the people here are so kind and lovely, I think our next home will be somewhere in Paris, me and your mom, we totally love it, right honey?" He took my mom's hand as my mom nodded eagerly.

„That's right honey, your father and I are really happy here. I wish you were here too, but next time I guess."

I smiled, I wasn't sad for not being able to be in Paris, I was sleepy and I wanted to go to my bed so badly. I felt my eyes starting to close so I hit my head hoping not to fall totally asleep.

I heard Jack giggling behind me.

„So Cassie, listen, your birthday will come in 3 months right? So we have already a surprise ready for you;) We'll talk about it, when we arrive in 2 weeks' time, but we'll sure that you'll like it, it's for your own benefit, to assure your secure future. So be safe and we´ll see you soon okey, don't forget to call us tomorrow...Love ya!"

„Love you to papa, mom! Bye!"

I shut the TV-screen and fell on the table, barely awake...God, where's my bed...deem too far to get there on my own.

I whispered „Jack..." when I already felt his strong arms lifting me up and carrying me in bridal-style to my bedroom. Oh, I love Jack, he understoods my every move, I never have to explain anything...

I pressed my head deeper to his chest and felt his strong heartbeats. They calmed me down and I fell asleep in his arms.

Next morning when I woke up, I was in my bed, wearing my pajamas, the maids must have changed them while I was sleeping.

I looked at the time. 7:35 am. What??? Can't be? I´ll be late!!!

I stood up, ran to the bathroom and started to wash my teeth. I saw purplish red marks on my hands and wrists... I couldn't touch them, they hurt badly...

I finished and rushed to my wardrobe, where the maids were already waiting with my uniform.

„Hello, miss, good morning!"

„Hello, why didn't you wake me up? I'm late!" I started to change my clothes.

„Well..we're sorry, but your bodyguard told us that you needed to sleep, you apparently had a hard night yesterday...so we didn't woke you..we're sorry.."

Oh, Jack, thanks, but you're sooo gonna die!!! I can't be late.

As I was putting on my shirt, the maids gasped and ran up to me.

„Miss, w..where did you get these marks on your hands? Who..who did this to you?" They looked horrified as they took my hands and turned them around.

Okey, I have to admit, that guy had a really strong grip and my hands were really red-purple.

„Oh, that's...please don't tell anyone okey? Especially not to Jack, do you understand?"

The maids looked at each other.

„But, Miss, if we don't say anything..we might get fired because of it..."

„Don't worry, I'll take care of it, when it comes out... Noone gets fired, I´ll assure you that..."

„Okey, miss...but please, be careful..."

„I will, let's go now...I'm ready..."

„But, miss, what about your dinner?"

„I have only 5 minutes until Gummybear starts to sing, I don't have time to eat, I´ll eat at school." I smiled.

„Huh? Gu..Gummybear...what is that, miss? Your school director??"

Hah, I started to laugh hard, Gummybear-my school director?? I'd like to see that:D:D:D

„Never mind, let's go!"

I ran outside, where Jack was already waiting for me, he opened the car's door and said

„Good morning, miss, you're late!"

I smiled and jumped in the car, I don't have time to fight with him now, I'll punish him later.

We arrived in front of the school, just in time, the school director . Gummybear had just started to sing:D

I ran inside and searched for the class A 54, that's where my first lesson, Maths, was supposed to be. I found it on the 1st floor, there were no students outside, probably noone is ever late in this school.

I opened the door and stepped in.

„Hello, I'm sorry, I'm late!"

The teacher fell silent, I looked up and saw the same man, Nick, looking at me.

„Oh hi, Cassie right? Nice to see you again! Well you're only 10 seconds late, so I guess that doesn't count as being late right?" He smiled and I felt relieved.

„Well, sit down please and we can carry on with our lesson."

I saw a vacant place in front of Louie, yep, that's my spot. I ran there and sat down, I avoided the stares of the girls and Mike as well, TOP, who was sitting in front of me was too busy with sleeping, so luckily he didn't notice me coming in.

As soon as I had sat down, I felt Louie tapping my shoulder. I turned around and he asked me

„Hi..emm..are you okey?"

I was startled, didn't I _LOOK_ okey?? Was there something wrong with me? Maybe I looked too tired...

„Yes, of course, don't worry.." I turned around as I heard the teacher calling my name.

„Cassie, can you please tell me the answer to this equation?"

Emm...okey...I didn't listen a thing he said before...well..let's try...

I stared intensley at the board...emm..that should be easy...

„Could it be 2?" I wasn´t sure, but it was better than nothing...

„Emm..Let's ask another one, hmmm...TOP do you agree with her?"

TOP straightened himself a little, looked up and answered

„No, the answer is 1."

EHH?? Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping??? How did he knew the answer?

„yes, you're right, the answer is 1. I suggest you listen more in class Cassie. Now, let's..."

God, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!! How could he know it? It wasn't anything easy or something you know right away... Oh fine, I admit, he might be smart after all..

The class ended sooner than I thought. Gummybear rang in my ears for some time and all the students went out for a walk. Right, the break was supposed to be 20 minutes, so plenty of time for me to sleep.

3 Maths in a row...deem, I could have died in there...

I felt exhausted... I put my head on my desk and decided to sleep. I felt someone tapping on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Louie smiling shyly at me.

„Hi, Cassie! Do you want to go to have lunch?"

Oh right, now that he mentioned it, my stomach did beg for food...

„Okey, let's go...Show me the way..."

Louie started walking to the part of the building I'd never been before. There were many students walking in and out of one room. Louie opened the doors and I stepped into the biggest dining room I had seen in a school before. At least 50 tables and right away I spotted 4 chefs making food for the hungry students. Wow, my mouth was wideopen as I stared at the foods... My chefs were better than these, but it was definetly high-class service for school kids. Spoiled brats I thought. We walked to the counter, took our foods and I picked a vacant table and sat down. Louie was still paying for his food, so I put my bag to the seat next to me, so that he could sit on it.

Suddenly someone sat across me and put his legs on the table. How rude!!! I looked up and saw Mike sitting there, grabbing my lunch and tossing it on the ground. WTF??? I jumped up and looked at him, fire burning in my eyes.

„What was that for? OUCH!!!!!" I yelled suddenly. Louie had grabbed my arm right there, where it hurt the most. He had grabbed it so hard, that I felt tears flowing out of my eyes as I fell on the ground clenching my fists, I can't cry in front of my schoolmates... But it hurt soo badly...

Louie crouched down and looked at me seriously. I looked up and saw Mike staring at me with...his eyes were filled with concern, not anger...But as soon as he noticed me looking at him, he turned his eyes away and smirked. Everyone in the dining room had stopped eating and were watching us.

„What's wrong? What did I do wrong? I'm sorry...I..'t mean to..." Louie apologized, his voice was shaking badly as he raised his hands wanting to touch me, but apparently he was too scared to hurt me again, so he lowered his hands and stared at me, tears glittering in his eyes.

„I'm fine Louie. You did nothing wrong... Let's get out of here..." I whispered and stood up, god my hand hurt...

Louie took my bag and he walked to the door.

I saw TOP standing near the entrance, he must have seen everything... He was clenching his fists, he looked furious, he looked as if his gonna hurt me again.. I got scared and ran.. I don't know, but I ran, heart beating furiously...

His eyes, god, those eyes could kill anyone, who looks into them.. His eyes were filled with...hate...He totally despised me and now I've really made him angry...

Rest of the day, Louie didn't ask anything, he held my bag, when we went to the next class, but he never asked anything and I was extremely thankful to him for it... Louie, I´ll promise, I´ll tell you someday, but just not today...

When our last lesson ended, the teacher walked up to me and told me that the principal wants to see me... again...

God, I was scared, Louie looked at me as if I was going to meet the devil himself, well...yes, he was right about that! He said goodbye to me and left me alone... Again I made my wait to mee with the principal...principal's son... I'm scared as hell...


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII Chapter  
Second encounter**

I knocked on the door. Again no answer, so I stepped inside.

Again total darkness, I finally spotted a figure sitting in the chair near the window.

„Close the door" Came a low and firm order...

I was scared stiff as I didn't see anything, even the chair with the man sitting in it disappeared as the window curtains were pulled down...

I was too scared to move, so I just stood in the middle of the room...I didn't see a thing, I was scared...It's too dark here...

„I'm sc...scared of the..dark...Can you please put the lights on?" I can't believe I admitted my weakness to him, but I _WAS_ scared and I hoped that maybe when I tell the truth he would do as I ask...

I waited for some time, but nothing happened... My hands started to shake as I closed my eyes and took a step back, closer to the place where I knew the door was.

Suddenly I felt someone grabbing my shoulders. I gasped for air. I was in shock. The hands moved from my shoulders to my wrists, to the places, where my hands hurt the most... I prepared myself for another hard grip and for an upcoming pain...

But the hands didn't clench my wrists, instead they pulled my sleeves up, revealing my injuries.

I still kept my eyes closed, but I was breathing heavily, I was too scared to move, I knew that when I do anything wrong, he might hurt me again...I was in pain already, so I have to tolerate his touch, no matter how rough it might be.

I felt that my hands were lifted up, so that the person holding them could observe them closely...

What the heck? Is he some kind of a bat or sth, who can see in the dark??? Never mind...I was still shaking under his touch...

The person gently touched my wrists with his hands... I let out a quiet „Ouch..." It hurt as hell, even the slightest touch hurt as hell...

The person held my hands up for some time, then he moved behind me and whispered in my ear

„I´m so..sorry..." Then I heard the door open and then close.

I stood there for some time, not being able to move. I opened my eyes and I saw that the lights had been turned on... I was relieved. I pulled the sleeves down again, took my bag and ran out of the room...

When I reached outside, I stopped for a second... Did I hear it right? Sorry?

Was it even TOP? Hmm..that deep and rough voice of his...it must have been him, the voice still sent chills down my spine...

Jack ran up to me and asked if I was okey. I answered him that I was fine as I stepped into the car and asked Jack to take me to „Maid's Cafe". I didn't want to be late.

I forgot the incident pretty soon as I stepped out of the car and saw again a loooong line of boys in front of the cafe. Another long night I guess... I made my way through the crowd and stepped inside.

All the tables were filled with boys. I greeted Laura and Alice as I ran to the back of the cafe and entered the dressing room. I sat on the bench near the mirror and cried...

I hadn't cried like this for a long time, but I remembered the incident in the principal's office again...I was so scared and...the fact that it was pitch dark and I was hurt...It all made me shiver even while sitting safely in the cafe... I promised myself not to let TOP hurt me again, _EVER_...

Finally I stopped crying and changed my clothes. I wiped the tears away and stepped in front of the mirror. I looked fine, my eyes were a little red, but noone would notice, unless they came really close to me, so I didn't worry about it...

I went outside and went to the nearest table, where the boys were sitting alone.

As I was about to take their order, Laura ran up to me and said

„There is another table, who wants you to serve them... Go!" and he pointed at a table near the door.

I lowered my head, then smiled and ran up to the group of boys.

„Hi my name is Cassie and I´m your maid tonight. Can I take your..." I suddenly stopped as I noticed whom I've been talking to-the Wolves, all of them.

Mike was sitting across me, so was Jasper and Jeremy, Aaron and Hero were sitting near me, phew..fortunately I didn't see TOP.

„Hi, I told you we´ll meet again!" Hero said as Jeremy and Jasper smiled at me widely. Mike was the only one, who just stared into space...god...luckily Hero was here...

„Oh hi, nice to see you all again! So, what would you like to order today?" I flashed a smile and waited.

Mike looked up, stared at my hands for a second, then stared in my eyes and said

„I'd like you to leave...like forever..."

„No no, that's not polite Mike, where's your manners? How can you treat a good-looking girl like this?" Thanks Hero, you totally saved me here...

„I just don't like her..." Mike crossed his arms and pouted his lips cutely...omg, like a little boy throwing tantrums, while not being able to eat his favourite lollipop. So cute:P

„Well guys, let's not make Cassie wait for us, let's order our foods..."

I took their orders and delivered them to Anita.

As I was walking back to their table I felt my head spinning around for a second, I rested my hands on the counter and breathed in and out for a second.

„Are you okey here?" Laura came and looked worringly at me.

„Yes I'm fine, it's nothing..." I looked up and smiled.

„You don't look okey, you're all pale and strange...Would you like to go home? I can talk to Alice."

„No no no, I´m fine, besides I can´t leave you guys alone here in this madness...You'll need an extra pair of hands, right?"

I smiled and walked back to the boys.

„What took you so long?" Mike growled at me angrily...

„Sorry, I´m back now, so don't worry..."

„Sit here, let's make you of some kind of use here...shall we?"

Hero made me some space and showed me to sit down next to him. So I did.

Hero put his arm around my shoulders and brought his face closer to mine.

My heart skipped a beat, definitely and suddenly it started beating the melody of Gummybear ...wtf?? No no, it was some kind of a love melody I guess...yeah right...

He looked deep into my eyes and whispered to me:

„Have you been crying?"

Ouch, was that so obvious??

„No, of course not, I'm fine"

„But you are sweating, come here, let me check your pulse..." He brought me closer to him and took my hand. No, he can't see my injuries, no...I must do something...But I melted under his gentle touch, his eyes were filled with concern and I didn't bother about anything, I just wanted him to hold me, it felt safe...

Suddenly, as Hero took my hand and started pulling the sleeves up, I was pulled out of his gentle hug and I saw TOP staring intensly at me. He was holding me tightly close to his chest, but his eyes were accusing me of something, like I had committed a murder or something...I felt guilty...and I didn't know even _WHAT_ I was being accused of...

TOP stared deep into my eyes, before I managed to compose myself and step back, out of his grip.

„I´m sorry, my fault..." I apologized and walked to get their foods, which were long ready I suppose...

I felt TOP's stare on my back, I felt insecure and I had no place to hide, I still had to to go back to them...God, he ruined the perfect moment between me and Hero...I hate him even more now...

I took the foods and brought them to their table. They started to eat, Jeremy and Jasper were talking with Mike apparently about something that really got them interested, so they didn't pay attention to me , fortunately... Aaron was quiet as always, only Hero didn't touch his food as he was looking at TOP, who was sitting next to him and staring at me.

I got uncomfortable as I just stood there. I remembered his touch, it was him, in the principal's office and I shivered, I tried to touch my wrists, but they hurt as hell, I winced in pain.

TOP was still staring at me, when he suddenly spoke to me:

„I want you to feed me"

„But...you haven't ordered for anything..."

„Oh, that's not a problem" He took Hero's cake and handed me the spoon. „Here you go"

Deem...I don't want to do this... If I can´t control myself, I might push the spoon so far in his troath that he made choke from it... but I didn't care...

I sat down next to him and took the cake in my hand. I saw the hurt look in Hero's eyes as he stood up, excused himself and left the cafe withouth looking back at me.

I felt bad, I stared after him for some time, when TOP pinched my cheeks. Ouch!

„You have to serve, remember? Now, give me some cake!"

I sighed, took the cake and started to feed him, slowly. I felt the cake wobbling in my hand, but I surpressed the urge to splash it right into his face, instead I just stuffed the food slowly into his mouth. Deem the cake was huge...:

Suddenly he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me closer to him.

„Wha..what are you d..doo..doing?" I asked, stuttering and to my dismay, blushing furiously. I could have drown in his eyes, they were sooo deeeep... I liked to stare into them... The gaze was gentle and I loved it...

God, I had to snap out of it...

„I want you to call me Master"

„Wh..what?? Ah..yes...Master..." The words didn't come out of my mouth easily, I pressed them out, rather squeezed them out... I didn't want to call him Master, I was humiliated again...But it was part of my job, so I did like I was told...

„That's good...I like it..." Then he nealed closer to my face, when suddenly his nose was touching mine, gently...

He closed his eyes. God...he looked like a total puppy here.

I stopped breathing, I couldn't do anything, all the air in my lungs had been sucked out by him.. He was still holding my hand oh so gently...

He opened his eyes and whispered

„Be my girlfriend."

„Ye..yeah..sure....wait, what??? WHAT???" I yelled

I let the cake fall into his lap... HOLY CRAP...Now I'm soooo screwed...

I saw every table in the cafe staring at us, even Alice was standing there looking at me, I saw that he was totally confused of what had just happened...Deem...her VIP customers after all...

I jumped up and saw TOP staring at me mouth open-wide.

I turned around and started to walk away, when suddenly I felt the world spinning around again...What is wrong with me? I can't even walk properly anymore...

Suddenly the hole room went black and I fell into someone's strong arms...


	9. Chapter 9

**IX Chapter  
Realization**

I opened my eyes and observed the familiar surroundings-my blue lamp on the cupboard, my pink bed sheets and my white rabbit resting in my arms.

I was home...

Wait, what? How did I get home???

The last thing I remember is being in the cafe surrounded by the Wolves...wait? what happened next...?

I sat up and remembered the fact that I collapsed in someone's arms, whose...? I can't remember... I wish I could, but...

Suddenly one of the maids entered the room.

„Oh miss, you're finally awake! How are you feeling?" She came to me and touched my forehead.

„I'm fine thanks! Ehh..by the way, how long have I been unconcious?"

„Almost 3 days miss. We were very worried because of you...We thought you are very sick or you had some kind of a disease, but luckily the doctor assured us that you fainted because of stress and lack of sleep. And your parents...well your father..."

The maid started shaking and stuttering. I felt that something wasn't right....The maid totally lost control and freaked out..

I sat on the corner of the bed and took her hands...

„Calm down now...Tell me what did my father do?"

„Well...he...called us and after hearing that you passed out...he fired most of the maids...as a punishment for not taking care of you, miss..."

She fell down and started crying...

„Miss, you promised us that noone will get fired. You promised, but now I´m the only one left to serve you, because I was ill during the days you were home alone, so I couldn't have been guilty..."

Oh god, deem...my father has really crossed the line again..

„Tell me, did Jack stay?" My voice shook badly. It couldn't be that he fired Jack also, he knows how much Jack means to me...

„Well he stayed..although..." and the maid shook her shoulders again.

I got scared.

„What, what happened to Jack?" I almost screamed at the poor maid, but I was really worried because of Jack.

„Well, your father...ordered the other bodyguards to beat him up badly...Although, they beat him very hard, his body is still okey, he's strong miss, you know that. So he accepted the punishment, while smiling all the time during the beating... After the boys had been through with him, Jack stood up and said

„I did it for Cassie, I did nothing wrong, you all know that!"

Omg...I fell on the floor..I couldn't believe her words..Why should he be punished so severely?

„Wait a second...You said that Jack had did _IT_ for me? I can't understand _WHAT_ did he do for me exactly?"

The maid looked up and looked at me with her big round eyes...She waited for some time before answering me...

„Well, I´m sorry, Miss, but your father knows of your job in the cafe and he is furious. Your father understood the fact that Jack had covered your doings after school. That's why Jack was punished..."

Oh god...I felt like fainting again..I wanted to see Jack immediately...I stood up and looked at my hands, they were wrapped in white bandages from elbows to my wrists. I looked at the maid and asked her pointing at my hands

„Who did this?"

„Oh, don't worry miss, it was me, I know that you want to hide it miss, but your injuries are very severe, you should see a doctor, although I applied some medication on them, still some places were very red and I didn't dare to thouch them..."

„Did anyone else saw it?"

„No, miss, I didn't let anyone see you during the days you were sleeping."

Oh, thanks...

„Thank you, by the way, what day is it today?"

„It's friday evening miss. By the way, your parents will be arriving sooner than planned, I guess, they promised to be back before friday...Although they weren't sure whether they´ll make it..."

Oh....crap...so I have only a week to get things right again...

I put some clothes on, of course a long sleever white shirt that covered my bandages perfectly, was extremely necessary. I ran outside to look for Jack. I spotted him sitting near the car, holding his arms crossed to his chest.

„Jack!" I ran up to him and he took me in his arms and whispered in my ear.

„I'm so glad you're okey. Promise me that you'll never scare me like this again. I'm afraid I can't survive another shock like this. Spare the old man will ya??" he smiled and I started laughing

„Jack, you're not old, but okey I´ll promise."

I gave him my pinky-promise as he pressed my head close to his chest and I listened to his strong heartbeats.

He started to caress my hair and I felt safe and sound. I wish we could stay like this forever.

I didn't ask him anything about the beating, I knew he would deny it all....It's in his nature not to make me worried...

„Jack, take me to the Maid's Cafe please, I have a job there..."

„Cassie" He looked deep in my eyes and took my face in his arms and caressed my cheeks.

„Do you really want to go back there? I mean it was already hard for me to carry you into the car. You're heavy, Cassie." He pinched my cheeks and laughed.

„Ahh???...Ahh...so _YOU_ were the one, who caught me then...That's great!"

I was relieved. I was hoping that it was him, cause he is the only person, I'd let to hold me.

„What do you mean by „that's great"? Do you love me that much already?"

He was flirting with me obviously and I blushed deeply...God, he's sooo cute...:P

„Jack..." I needed to compose myself.

Suddenly I remembered something.

„Wait, Jack, how were you dressed that day?"

„Oh, I wore the same clothes as today. I followed your orders Cassie."

True, I looked at him and saw that he was wearing blue jeans(Hilfiger of course) and a T-shirt, which probably cost more than some people's month salary.

„Wow, you look great!" I praised him rather enthusiastically. He looked yummy, now I had to be careful or the man-eating girls would steal him away from me. Oh and now I could introduce him as my boyfriend as a cover...

Hmm..I liked the thought of him being my boyfriend...

„Well, yeah, it seemed like your boyfriend didn't like the fact that I said that I was _YOUR _boyfriend. He looked pretty upset, but I couldn't come up with anything else as an excuse to carry you away from the cafe."

„yeah...Wait, what? WHAT DID YOU SAY??? My boyfriend, I don't have one...Who could come up with such a lie? Tell me Jack, who said that? What did he look like?"

Jack thought for a second and said...

„Hmm...He looked kinda scary. He had black hair and he wore black leather jacket and he....he looked like a really scary motorbike guy from the comedy „Wild Hogs". Although his eyes.....he had a death glare you know..."

My heart sank, what I heard was the most severe punishment for me...

So TOP was the one, who introduced himself as my boyfriend, although I didn't give him any answer before I collapsed. I don't consider dropping a cake in someone's lap an answer, although it seemed like a definite no and it will be NO in the future as well...

I was mad at him, why would he lie? What would he possibly gain from it...???

Jack noticed that I was not pleased with his answer.

„What's wrong? Although he didn't seem a very nice person, he _DID_ caught you from falling to the ground, so I believe he has a heart still..We'll I'd still suggest you to stay away from him..."

„Yes...wait, what..WHAT??? He did what???"

„Well," Jack jumped a little, I kinda yelled at him and probably looked like a psycho gripping his hand tightly.

„Well, when I heard screaming in the cafe, I ran inside and saw that the guy was holding you in his arms, so I apologized and said that I was your boyfriend and I took you and carried you in the car...Deem..I still remember the look he gave me, when I took you.." He shrugged his shoulders. I knew what look he was talking about-the devil's look, the death glare...

Great, now I was doomed... Everyone now thinks I'm a two-timer, who dates a scary bully and a hot well-built supermodel at the same time. So much for no attention...

„What's wrong Cassie? Shouldn't I have said that?"

„No, Jack, you did the right thing. I like the idea of you being my boyfriend."

„Uhmm...well, I like the idea too..."

He smiled and hugged me tighter.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already past 6 pm. I was late, again...

I ordered Jack to take me to the cafe as soon as possible.

He speeded like a maniac. I felt my stomach switch places with my lungs for a second...

„God, slow dooown!!!!"

„No worries Cassie, you told me to hurry. Now, don't you back down on your words..."

He laughed and picked up the speed...

Finally, when we arrived at the cafe I felt like I had just survived a rollercoster ride, a very rough one...

As expected, we were greeted with a long queue of boys. No surprise in that.

I stepped out of the car, when Jack grabbed me by the hand.

„Wait, I'm coming with you."

„No, you'll stay here..."

„No, this time I _WILL_ come with you, no matter what. After all, I AM your boyfriend, so you must treat me well....Plus, I can´t let anything to happen to you again..."

Ok no time to argue with him, although I was glad to have in there just in case...

„Okey, you may come, but I must warn you, I AM a maid, the boys can order me around, so YOU can't interfere unless I say so, understood...?"

„Of course, Cassie," he took my hand „I've been observing your doings when you started here, so of course I know how your job is done. Don't worry, I won't interfere unless I think it is necessary, understood...?"

„Oh..okey..."


	10. Chapter 10

**X Chapter  
2 Boyfriends**

He led me inside, I was smiling brightly...Alice came up to me and hugged me tightly

„Great to see you back again Are you feeling fine now? We kept your place vacant so that you could return to us, are you ready?"

She smiled at me brightly.

„Of course Alice, I'd love to, thanks!"

I started to walk to the back, where the dressing room was, when Alice stopped me

„Emm...Cassie, who's this?"

She pointed at Jack. Oh right, I almost forgot him. He flashed a smile, walked up to me and put his hand around my waist.

„I'm his boyfriend, Jack, nice to mee you."

„Oh so you are the mystery guy, who took Cassie away that night. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, you left so quickly that day... Well, nice to meet you, I´m Cassie's boss, Alice"

They shook hands and I told Jack to choose a table and sit quietly, I promised to be his maid for the night.

I changed into my uniform. Thank god, the blouse had long sleeves and it was white as well, otherwise my injuries would be too noticeable, now, the bandages are perfectly covered.

I walked back to the counter, where Laura was already waiting for me.

„Hi Cassie, welcome back. Well, you've been pretty popular during the days you were absent. There have been some guys frequently, asking for you nonstop. One of them came even 3 times a day sometimes, he even asked for your home address, but I didn't know it, so I didn't say anything to him.. Well, I guess you are still popular, a table has been asking for you already...."

I looked towards the table Laura was pointing to. I saw the Wolves sitting there, TOP was staring at me intensly. God, what's with the stare. Hmm...But he still he looked hot in his black lether jacket and black jeans.

Deem...Cassie, snap out of it already, you hate him remember?

I sighed and turned to Laura.

„Wait, Laura, hmm..tell me, how did the guy look like, who has been asking for me frequently?"

My heart sank, it can't be...

I grabbed her arm „Which guy, definetly one of them sitting there, so which one, do you remember?"

„Of course, he came here this morning several times. He looked really worried about you..."

„Laura, which one of them???"

„Okay, okay...well...of course the hot one...the one with black hair, wearing black leather jacket and jeans..."

My heart sank.

„TOP again..." I whispered...

What the heck is wrong with him???

I sighed, walked towards the Wolves and bowed.

„Hello, I´m your maid for tonight. Can you please give me your orders?"

They all smiled at me, only Hero looked sadly at me and then lowered his head again.

„Oh, Cassie, your back!!!" Jeremy jumped up and ran to hug me.

„O..oh..it's nice to see you also, Jeremy" Omg, soo cute guy...You gotta adore someone like him.

„So, you're fine now, everything's ok?" He asked.

„Of course." I nodded and smiled.

TOP looked at me for some time, then he took my hand and pulled me to sit next to him.

„Ouch" I couldn't help but to let out a quiet cry of pain, because again he grabbed me by my wrists, where it hurt the most. He didn't let go of my hand. I was sure that he felt the bandages through my shirt. He tightened his grasp as I yelped in pain for a second, fortunately I was able to surpress it without anyone noticing it, except for TOP. He let go of my hand and looked worringly and rather confusingly at me.

I stood up and gave him _MY_ death glare.

Then I took the boys' orders and went to give them to Anita. After that I went to the dressing room to check on my wrists. They were aching badly.

Suddenly I saw TOP entering the room.

„What do you want?" I asked coldly, I tried to hide my hands, but he had already noticed the blood. I got scared again. He came towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

„So, you say you're ok, when you are hurting like this???" He yelled at me again.

Suddenly his kinda mad and possessive gaze turned into a loving and gentle one. I stared into his eyes...too long I guess...

He moved closer to my face...I froze...again...I couldn't help it, he had this kind of affect on me that whenever he looked at me I couldn't move, I just froze... Maybe because of the fear of getting hurt or...

He switched the lights off, still holding me by my shoulders.

Deem...why was I stupid enough to admit that I was scared of the dark??? Now, he is able to always use it against me...

I'm scared of him, I don't know what would he do next, I...

I couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black, I didn't even see TOP anymore, but I felt his hands on my shoulders so I knew he was there, it wasn't a bad dream...

Suddenly I saw his big pair of eyes oh so close to mine and I felt his nose, again, touching mine...He moved closer to my lips and opened his mouth slightly...Did he really plan to kiss me??

He breathed out on my lips...god, it sent shivers through my body...It felt good...

„Be my girlfriend...I´ve missed you, you know?"

Omg...My mind agreed to be with him, my heart beat furiously against my ribs as if trying to find its way out of my chest.

„No, NO" I shouted „I HATE YOU! You and I will never be, understood???"

I pushed him away and ran out of the room, tears streaming from my eyes. What is wrong with him, seriously???

He hurts me so badly, physically and mentally as well, and then suddenly he changes into a totally different person, an angel, asking me to be his girlfriend...WHY?? he was so gentle, but then...I know that later he'll change into a devil... god, help me..

I ran to Jack, who was already running towards me. He held me in his arms.

„Tell me, what happened? Who...?" he stopped as he saw TOP coming out of the dressing room. He understood immediately what had happened as if he was reading my mind. He ran to TOP, punched him in his face and ran back to me. TOP had fallen on the ground, his lips were bleeding. That must have hurt... He looked pleadingly in my eyes as if begging for forgiveness. I gave him a death glare and turned to Jack.

„Let's get out of here"

Jack took me in his arms again and carried me to the car.

„Let's go home" He said.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI Chapter  
Tomato Juice**

The whole weekend I stayed in the house. I was shivering all the time, I had a fever as well. I believed that the touch of TOP always lingered on me and I just couldn't get it off my mind. I was scared of him more than ever...I was terrified of him...

Whenever the maids touched me, I jumped a little and I thought that TOP was back again to hurt me, so in order to spare me from all the trauma, I let only Jack to come close to me.

In Sunday evening, I felt a little better and I had a video conversation with my parents in the conference room.

„Hi Cassie!" They smiled at me, they seemed even more happier than the last time I talked to them.

„Hi mom, dad!"

„How are you feeling, honey? We're really sorry, we can't be there for you, but we´ll be back next friday, then you'll receive your birthday present as well... I hope you´ll be okey until then!"

„Thanks dad, I'll promise, but you know, I don´t like the fact that you fired all the maids. Please call them back, they've done nothing wrong..." I begged him..

„No, they were the ones, who were supposed to take care of you, so they deserved it!"

„No, papa, please..." I looked deep into his eyes with my oh-so-innocent-puppy look, I knew he'd give me anything if I do that.

„Papa, they are innocent...please?"

„Oh...fine, I'll give them another chance, they'll be back by tomorrow."

„Thanks dad!" I smiled with joy as I saw Jack smiling at me.

„Bye dad, mom. I have to go now, see you soon."

„Bye, dear, we love you!" They waved at me.

„Love you too!" and I turned the TV off.

Next morning was Monday. I woke up and saw that all 3 maids were back again. I smiled at them as they walked up to me and said.

„We're so thankful to you, miss, thank you for not breaking your promise."

I smiled, got dressed and said

„I'm ready...I've been absent from school for some time, I need to be more strict fom now on, I can't skip school again."

I went outside, as Jack opened the car's door for me and led me inside. He wore jeans and a T-shirt, he actually looked like a regular boy with a very hot body, not like a ninja-killer, who he probably deep inside was.

We arrived at school few minutes before the bell rang. I ordered Jack to drive home and pick me up at 4 pm. He refused, he promised to be behind the gate all the time, just in case I needed him. He also wanted to come inside with me, but I didn't let him. I can't have a sexy guy following my every move-too suspicious...

I went inside the classroom and saw that Louie was already there, although I didn't see Mike or TOP. I shivered by the mere thought of seeing TOP.

Most of the girls in the class looked upset with the fact that I was back again, they were really annoying with their constant whining and complaining, but I ignored them. Why waste my brain cells on someone so stupid?

Louie greeted me happily, I sat in my seat and hoped for a miracle to happen. I hoped that Mike and TOP would both skip school this time...

The class started and the two hadn't come..

My wish came true as they never showed up during the next lessons we had.

While walking around the school with Louie, I thought of my two previous days in school. I had never seen the so-called Wolves at school, as if they didn't even exist. Only Mike and TOP were the living proof of their excistance in the school house and they made the whole school shiver with fear... Nice job...

When lunch-time came, me and Louie went to the dining room again. We found an empty table and sat behind it. Louie looked around nervously as if he sensed that something was wrong or something evil was lurking behind us.

Well, he was right...

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder, I turned around and faced one of the hot babes in my class.

„Hi, my name is Susie. Nice to meet you. You must be Cassie right? Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but you were absent for some days and I didn't get the chance to talk to you before that." Deemm...the only words I heard coming from her mouth were: „Oh, I'm such a bitch, look at me, I have fake boobs and ass, aren't I cool???" Just kidding, but I swore she would say that. I bet the things she said to me were rehearsed hours before she came to talk to me, just in case she forgots why she even wants to talk to me.:D

She shook my hand and flashed her best fake smile.

God, although I hate blonds, because of their lack of brains, I kinda believed this girl's sincerity. She looked sweet and kind.

She seemed to be the head of the group, as 3 other girls, awfully perfumed ones' I must admit, came closer and greeted me. I didn't want their attention, I don't like these kinds of walking Barbies with fake boobs, so I decided to leave apologizing politely...

„Oh, Hi, yes my name is Cassie, nice to meet you. But you see, I'm in kinda hurry now, so I must go."

I took the tray of food, even though I hadn't even touched the food, I decided to return it. I had lost my appetite.

Suddenly the same Mother Queen, Susie, grabbed my glass of tomato juice and poured it all over my head and chest, laughing loudly, so that everyone in the room stopped eating to see what's going on.

I felt the sticky juice make its way down my shirt and hands, it was cold and I felt like a wet cat, which I definetly looked like also...

I had two opportunities on what to do next:

1.) I'd grab the girls hair and shake it like we were some kind of monkeys in the jungle.

Or

2.) I'd stay calm and act like a grown-up. The best thing to do was to stay calm and show the bitch that I'm not that easily controllable.

I went for the second one.

I looked up, took the glass from her hand and left the room, Louie running beside me.

In the corridor, I ran into someone. It was TOP.

He looked at me, mouth and eyes wide open. Well, yeah, I probably looked like a survivor from a Texase chainsaw massacre or some other bloody horror movie... Great...

I believe he wanted to say something, but I left him standing there, as I ran outside. Jack was waiting for me like he promised. I thanked Louie for being with me and told him that I was going home for one lesson, I promised to be back for the last two lessons.

Jack wanted to say something, but I said.

„Don't ask...Girl fight"

„Oh...well then..apparently you lost..." he smiled as I hissed at him... he was right...

I opened the car door and ordered him to take me home to change my clothes.

At home I changed into a black skirt and a white-long sleeved blouse, pretty close to my school uniform as I didn't want to attract anyone's attention by wearing different clothes.

We returned to the school pretty quickly. I told Jack that I wanted to walk to my workplace after school. He didn't want to agree with it, but he promised to wait me in front of the cafe exactly 1 am. I thanked him and went inside to look for my classroom.

I just wanted to be alone and I thought that walking might help me clear my thoughts, the cafe wasn't very far from the school, so I had no worries.

I sat in front of my classroom and waited for the gummybear to sing again.

I saw my Maths teacher Nick coming out of one classroom. He came to me.

„What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

„Well, yes, but you see I had to go home for some time and now...well I'm just waiting for the next lesson to start."

„Oh okey, although, you are having the last lessons with me...So let's wait together."

We were both silent for some time, when he said

„Oh, by the way, the annual custome contest is coming soon, you know?"

„Ehh..a custome...no, I´ve never heard of it, what is it?"

„oh, it's very popular in our school, you know. It's a contest between girls and boys. Everyone finds a cool costume for that day, girls have gone for the playboy style for some years already, not all of them of course, you can choose, whatever custome you'll wear and then the judges, teachers, choose the best custome among girls and boys...simple ain't it? And for the prize...well the winners in girls and boys side are the main leads in the Spring Theatre Contest, playing Romeo and Juliet this year. Great isn't it... usually students are very creative as they wear Spiderman and Batman customes and girls wear masks, so basically, it's very hard to identify anyone...But, can you guess who the winners for past 2 years have been?"

He smiled at me, well..I kinda liked the idea of a custome party...I was good at dancing and the custome...well, it wouldn't be very hard to find...

„Ehhmm...let's see, it's kinda hard as I don't know anyone very closely..."

He wasn't pleased with my answer

„No no, you've definetly met this boy and girl, they're a couple you know, have always been.."

Okey, let me think...they must be good-looking of course and...

„Oh, I think I know..."

„Well, tell me..."

„Maybe Susie and TOP?"

„Bingo! I told you, you'd know...."

Oh, so they´ve been a couple for years now...that's great...I felt...relieved...

„So are you in this year?"

„Well..of course, why not? It sounds fun!"

The schoolbell sang its song and students came out of the classroom for a short break...

„Great, let's go to class now...Shall we?" he said.

I smiled back at him. „Of course." I tried to sound happy, but I was feeling sad inside...


	12. Chapter 12

**XII Chapter  
„Don't you ever touch him again, do you hear me???"**

The class ended pretty quickly as I heard the Gummybear singing again... Great...kill the bear please, someone...

Luckily for me, TOP and Mike weren't there to harrass me, they had been absent the whole day...

But the thing with Susie and TOP kinda bothered me, not that I cared, but still...I didn't digest the fact that these two completely different people were together...well...whatever, not my problem...

The teacher came to me and said.

„Well, Cassie, you're pretty popular with the president I guess, he wants to see you again...Go now..Oh by the way, he wanted to meet you in the cleaner's room on the 5th floor, C 256, it's in the third part of the house.. Kinda strange, only cleaners go there, but well...it's his decision I guess...."

Oh god, I started shivering again, TOP...again... I got scared and even my hands started to ache...what did my hands really know that I was talking about TOP again? Ridiculous...

But I had to go...

I walked to the third part of the room, found the room even, C 256. I opened the door and stepped inside.

For a second I saw nothing...The room was pitch black...again...I tried to find the switch, but I couldn't, so I gave up and tried to adjust my eyes to the dark.

Finally I started to see that the room was really small, it was a closet full of clothes, nothing else... I opened the door and walked outside to the corridor. I waited for TOP there...I was nervous and my hands were shaking and aching at the same time...

The school was quiet, the school day was over and everyone had left already... The whole building was dark, no lights, noone, like in a horror movie...

I started to shiver, it was cold... I started to regret the decision of leaving Jack home, so I decided to call him to get me. I looked for my bag, it wasn't with me... Great, I had left it in the classroom...Just fantastic...

I didn't dare to go there alone, so I decided to wait for TOP, maybe..just maybe he would come with me...

I heard nothing, total silence... I looked at the watch, I barely saw the numbers, it showed 4:30 pm already, he was late for half an hour...deem..

Suddenly I heard someone's footsteps coming nearer to me. I saw a figure walking towards me. TOP, thank god...

I walked towards him hoping to get through it sooner, but suddenly I noticed that the person coming towards me was strange... The person was smaller and thinner than TOP, but it could have been him...I didn't see exactly the person, only the figure...

I didn't know what to do...

The person came closer to me, but it was too dark to even see the clothes he/she was wearing, so I just stood there...

Suddenly I saw the person to stop as 3 other people came around the corner and started to walk towards me...Now 4 people... Why did TOP bring other people?

Finally they reached up to me and one of them yell

„So Cassie, how do you like tangling around TOP all the time, ah???"

Okey, that definitely wasn't TOP, that wasn't even a man, it was a girl...and I could identify that hig-pitched voice right away..

„S..Susie???" I couldn't believe it. The Mother Queen was after me...

It was Susie.

She grabbed me by my arm...It hurt like hell...Then she pushed me against the wall and laughed in my face.

„So, you really are trying to steal TOP from me? You even followed my order to come here...although you thought it was TOP asking for you right? OH..you're sooo cute!" She pinched my cheeks and held my tightly.

„Well, you see Cassie...how can I explain it to you..." She thought for a second over something and then said

„Well you see, TOP is MINE!!! wholly mine and you little slut can never steal him away from me, understood???"

Deem..she screamed so loudly and what frightened me the most, was the fact that she had gone totally mad.

„Susie...I've never even thought of wooing TOP from you...Actually I found it out just today, that you two were together...you see, our Maths teacher, Nick, he told me about it for the first time today..."

I tried to be as honest as possible and I talked as sloowwwllyyy as possible so that they would definitely understand every word I said, they were a bunch of Barbies anyway, you'll never know what language they understand...

I saw one of the girls disappear into the darkness..

„So, your trying to say that you don't like TOP?"

„Yes, that's true!" She was repeating my every word, well...maybe it was easier for her to understand what I had said...

„And you're saying that you found out about the fact that me and TOP are together only today???"

„Yes."

She looked away, the girl who had disappeared was back, I could see her figure in the dark...the others were just standing there...

Susie went to the girls, took something big from them and came back to me.

„YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR; YOU KNOW THAT???? I HATE YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!!"

And she poured me over with ice-cold water...so the girl had filled a bucket with ice-cold water...demm...

I fell on the floor, oh shit...it's freezing...

The girls came to me and Susie said.

„How come you don't like TOP, when he especially said that you are his girlfriend??? Everyone in the school know that and you little brat!!!" She started screaming again...

it's soooo cold... I was crouching on the floor...coold...I was shaking badly...

I knew that TOP had said that publicly, but I wouldn't even dream of the fact that the whole school knows that now. Deem...

„Yo..you..seee...S..Susie..." I couldn't even speak properly, I was dripping wet from ice-cold water..god...

„You...y..ou what??? What are you begging me you slut?" Susie laughed at me, it made weaker and weaker inside...

„TOP told me that you and I are happily together...Gees..it's your what...3rd time in school and already you have proved yourself to be the biggest slut in this area!"

I didn't hear a thing she was saying...I couldn't feel my legs or hands...I felt nothing, even the cold water on me had disappeared...

Suddenly I heared Susie's loud screams in my ears, apparently she got angry, because I wasn't answering to her..

She said something to her friends and then they dragged me to the cleaner's closet.

They started beating me in my stomach, head, face, chest-everywhere they could possibly reach...They worked with their fingernails as they tore their nails deep into my flesh-my legs, arms...I wanted to scream...It would have been the right thing to do...but...

I didn't feel the pain, actually I didn't feel or hear anything...I was in the world of silence and I had lost the abilty to feel anything...

I felt blood dripping from my mouth, I saw blood on the floor, my hands were bloody...deeem...

Suddenly, I started to feel the pain, it got worse and worse... I couldn't scream, the shock of cold water and hard beating had made me sort of paralyzed, I couldn't say or do anything...

Although I felt my body now, I couldn't still do anything... I accepted the beating, begging in my thoughts that Jack would come and rescue me...

Finally, they stopped, they were out of breath probably as they were breathing heavily...

Suddenly they started to laugh like a bunch of maniacs... I felt all the pain coming to me...I felt like someone was stabbing every part of my body with a long knife...Every move made me scream in my mind, although, not a single sound came out of my mouth...

„I think that's enough for today...But, I warn you Cassie, if I ever see you around TOP or even looking at him, I'll kill you, mark my words, I'll get rid of you easily, so that noone wouldn't even notice it..."

I gave her a slight nod, deem..I felt like my head would burst with pain...

She bowed closer to me and yelled in my face.

„DON`T YOU EVER TOUCH OR LOOK AT HIM AGAIN; ARE WE CLEAR??"

I nodded again, I didn't care what she was saying...if she said to leave the country and never return, I would have promised that, I didn't care...I just wanted them to leave...

The went out of the closet and closed the door...I heared a click sound and then steps running away from the door...

I was left in the darkness again...

I couldn't move, but I had to, I was cold, wet, I was bleeding and I was scared of the dark...

I crawled to the door and pulled. It didn't move... I tried again...

Shit, they had locked me inside...I started to cry, I panicked...

I closed my eyes-I saw nothing, only darkness...

I opened my eyes-I saw nothing, only darknes...

It freaked me out..

I didn't care about the wounds, I just wanted to see light again...

I started slamming my hands on the door, I beat it with my fists and tried to scream on top of my lungs.

„PLEASE; ANYONE; GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! PLEASE!!!"

I did that...I don't remember how many times...My throat was already hoarse from all the screaming and now I had no voice left, I had screamed everything out and noone had heared me... Of course, it must be 10 pm or sth already... I have to spend the night here as noone will come here until the school starts...

I layed myself on the floor and cried...I cried and touched my body, the blood had already dried...

I was crying so badly that I didn't even notice that someone was tossing a key in the keyhole, suddenly the door opened and I saw a tall dark figure standing in the doorway...

The person held me oh..so tightly and whispered..."Hush...now...everything..i..is okey..now...I'll t..take care of y..you now...I won´t let . hurt you again..I p..promise..."

He was stuttering...He was crying...he really was...crying...because of me...

I started to cry too...

At least I felt safe...


End file.
